


To Win Your Heart

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Gift Giving, M/M, connected to another au I'm working on, forbidden adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: A Modern AU where Than sneaks Zag out of the house to go to a fair in town, so they can have a lil date.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	To Win Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work is connected to a full-length Modern AU I'm working on, though it may be a while before that comes to fruition, so for now please enjoy this one-shot!

The heavy scent of funnel cakes, popcorn, and various fried foods filled the air as Than and Zag walked through the crowded fairgrounds. Than could barely think over the roar of children shouting, rides clacking, and music playing. Why Zag even wanted to go to such a loud, obnoxious place was a mystery to Than, but seeing Zag excitedly glancing around almost made it worth it. Almost.

"Than, let's ride on that one next!" Zag pointed excitedly at a tall tower ride, as it's platform raised and dropped it's riders at incredible speeds.

"...Are you serious, Zagreus?" Than asked, unimpressed. "Didn't you just eat your third corn-dog? Won't a ride like that make you sick?"

"I'll be fine!" Zag insisted. "Come on, just one ride!"

Than sighed. "Fine. One ride. But if you get sick we're going home."

Zagreus' face lit up as he grabbed Than's hand, leading him toward the ride's gate, already letting in it's next group. "Two riders, please!" He announced to the employee, handing him the tickets. The man wordlessly opened the gate, Zag quickly pulling Than along with him as they found seats. 

"I don't see what people find so exciting about this. It's nothing more than a slightly-faster elevator." Than complained as he strapped himself in.

"Don't be like that, it's all about the experience. Live a little, Than!" Zag scolded as the employee did a quick safety check of their harnesses.

"I live an adequate amount, thank you very much." Than protested as the ride began to whir to life. Zag happily fidgeted in his seat, Than letting out a sigh, wondering how long this would take. 

The ride jolted upwards, startling Than at just how fast it truly was. Within an instant they were looking over the entire length of the fair, all the lights glittering below them. And just as quickly, they were dropped, Than clinging to the safety bars as he felt himself rising out of his seat. Than's heart was racing as it jolted back up again, floating for a moment as they reached the top. Than glanced over at Zagreus, laughing as he enjoyed the ride. His dark hair fluttering in the wind, illuminated by the reddish light of the setting sun. Than felt breathless at the sight of it, unsure if it was the impact of Zag's honest smile or the thrill of the ride. Either way, it filled his head with a pleasant lightness that lingered throughout the rest of the ride.

"Woo, what a rush!" Zag cheered as the ride settled to a stop, unbuckling his safety harness.

"That wasn't half-bad, actually." Than agreed quietly, still trying to steady his heartbeat.

"See? Told you it would be fun." Zagreus grinned as they walked off the ride. "Now... what should we ride next..."

Than checked his watch. It was already after 7. "We probably want to wrap it up here soon." He interjected.

"Already?" Zagreus whined. "It feels like we only just got here."

"Can't be helped. You promised to go back before your father came home tonight." Than sighed. "I'm already risking a lot just bringing you out now."

Zag grew quiet, staring at the ground. "I know... but I can't stand having to go back there again."

Than felt his chest clench at Zag's hurt expression. He knew going home was difficult for Zag, but his father's anger at finding him gone would be infinitely worse. Than looked away, spotting a nearby shooting game booth. "Before we go, how about we have a little contest? You know, like we used to as kids?"

Zag gave him a small smile. "Alright, but I'm not going to hold back." He chuckled.

"I'd be offended if you did." Than assured. They walked over to the booth, the prizes neatly lined on the shelves, just waiting to be knocked off. "So how do we decide the winner?"

"That one." Zagreus declared, pointing at a large plush mouse on the top shelf. "Whoever knocks that plushie off is the winner."

Than grinned, handing the money to the clerk and picking up the toy gun. "It's a bet, then. Well, you're up first." 

"Prepare to be amazed." Zag boosted, as he aimed his gun at the toy, taking a moment to steady himself out. He fired, hitting just above the toy.

"Wow." Than reacted in a deadpan voice. "That was truly amazing."

"Whatever, I was just getting warmed up. I'd like to see you do better." Zag bickered. Than quickly fired, knocking the ear of the toy. "See? You suck at this too."

"At least I actually hit it." Than protested. Zag held his gun back up, his eyes focused on the prize. Than recognized that tense expression anywhere, the same look Zag always had when he decided he wanted something. Zag fired, grazing the side of the toy, as it rocked a little.

"I almost had it that time!" Zag groaned. Than took a deep breath. Time to get serious. He trained his sights on the plushie. He fired, knocking it squarely in the head as the plushie slowly fell backwards off the shelf.

"Looks like I won." Than announced, the clerk rushing to fetch the fallen toy.

"Only because I knocked it loose for you." Zag argued, as Than was handed his plush reward.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Zag." Than grinned. "Now let's go home, it's getting late."

Zagreus' expression dropped again, as he began to follow Than back to the parking lot. Without a word, Than turned and shoved the toy into Zag's arms. "Did you want me to carry it for you?" Zag asked, confused.

"No, you idiot, I want you to have it." Than replied. "Something to remember today by."

Zag froze for a minute, before hugging the plushie close. "...Thanks, Than." He mumbled.

Than turned away, hoping Zagreus couldn't see his face beginning to flush. "Don't mention it." He answered bluntly, the pair making their way back to Than's car.

It was already dark when they arrived home, as Zagreus spotted his father's car already parked in front of the mansion. "Oh no, he's already here..." Zagreus moaned.

Than parked the car in the side lot. "Let's see if we can sneak in without him noticing." He suggested. Zag nodded. They quietly walked up to the front door, peeking inside.

Dusa stood on the other side, nervously glancing behind her. "There you are!" She whispered in her normal, panicked voice. "Your father just got home..."

"Does he know I was out?" Zag whispered back.

Dusa shook her head. "No, but he will if you don't hurry. I told him you were in your room. I left the window open, so you should be able to climb in before he notices."

Zag ruffled her curly hair. "Thanks, Dusa, you're the best." He praised, Dusa immediately turning red. 

"N-no problem sir!" She stammered, quickly rushing back down the hall. Zag and Than walked along the side of the building towards Zag's room, the window open just as Dusa had said. 

"Than, quick, give me a boost." Zag instructed, Than helping him climb inside. Zag fell to the floor with a crash, knocking into his lamp.

"You okay?" Than checked. Zag stood up, rubbing his backside.

"I think so. I should be able to take it from here." Zag assured.

"Alright, then I'm going to head out for the night." Than replied, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Zag reached out the window, grabbing Than's jacket, pulling him back.

"Zag, what are you do-" Than was cut off Zagreus' sudden kiss, hot against his lips. All thought rushed out of Than's head as he could only think about the softness of Zag's lips against his, the tingling in his head as Zag ran his fingers through his hair, the faint smell of sweat on Zagreus' skin.

Zag pulled back, smiling coyly back at him. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

Than stared blankly back at him, unable to speak. They could hear Hades' thunderous footsteps coming up from down the hall, Than ducking down as Zag swiftly shut the window.

Than heard the door open. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you still here, boy." Hades mocked. "I thought you'd make another foolish escape attempt while I was out."

"Can't say I didn't think about it." Zagreus retorted. "Now is there something you wanted from me or do you just enjoy barging into my room?" 

"What I do in my house is not up for debate." Hades growled. "See that you remember your place in it."

Than heard the door slam shut, as he began to sneak back to his car. Seems they had gotten away with their adventures, at least for now. Than smiled, his lips still feeling electrified from the kiss. At least now the fair ground ride was only the second most exciting thing to happen to him today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that Zag has a soft spot for plushies and I have a soft spot for Thanzag~


End file.
